Electronic devices are taking on smaller form factors at an increasing rate. Smartphones, tablets and wearable computers are attempting to miniaturize various components to allow such devices to be more convenient to use. At the same time, more features and components are being integrated into these smaller form factor devices. For instance, a smartphone may include a digital camera capable of producing digital images. While reducing form factors may increase user convenience, however, it often does so at the sacrifice of performance or quality. With respect to digital cameras, slimmer form factors often result in digital images with color artifacts and discolorations. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements are needed.